


who am i?

by tear_stained_paper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper
Summary: poem 06/06/17





	who am i?

who am i?  
i am stardust  
and dreams.  
i am the girl who gives voices to the flowers,  
high and lilting for the petunias,  
low and gravelly for the roses.  
i am the one who counts smiles  
and footsteps,  
who reads people like books,  
deciphers the meaning behind open eyes  
and the way you hold yourself.  
sometimes i am chaos,  
lightning dancing across the sky,  
tapping feet and shaky hands,  
the calm in the eye of the storm.  
other times i am the sun,  
singing off key,  
beaming smiles and too-tight hugs.  
i am hidden secrets behind tight-lipped grins  
or words that leave angry red marks on your skin.  
hushed conversations  
not meant to reach others’ ears,  
the thoughts that keep you awake at night.  
i am a thinker.  
i think about  
the wonderful things in the world  
like the sun  
and the moon  
and the stars  
and beautiful flowers and  
love  
and the way words roll off of people's’ tongues  
to form sentences  
that make ideas take flight.  
so who am i?  
i am stardust  
and i am dreams  
i am me

**Author's Note:**

> https://the-tear-stained-paper.tumblr.com/


End file.
